Shuffle and Draw
by shalala
Summary: Melanie Walker is living a semi-normal life. She's starting to rebuild her life, slowly but surely. A piece of publicity soon throws her back into the public eye. What about Terry? And whose this Derek? Read on.


52 Marabue Avenue, Gotham City.  
  
Melanie slung her bag over her shoulder and looked up at the near impossible task before her.  
  
"Come on Walker, you can do this," she hissed. Melanie took a deep breath and began to climb the 23 flights of stairs up to her apartment in Gotham. Melanie was happy to trade the use of an elevator for a decent sized living space. Finally she made it to the top and opened the door. Inside she dropped her bag and hit the play button on her answering machine.  
  
"Walker, this has got to stop! Listen to me very carefully: No more overtime!" the familiar voice of her boss barked loudly. Lisa cared too much for Melanie, she wanted nothing more than to help the girl. Melanie had found the idea of working odd, to say the least. That is, until Lisa showed her how to cook. Now you couldn't get Melanie out of the kitched of Lisa's bakery for all the money in the world.  
  
"Melanie, darling! Tell me what are you doing on sunday, I need you to model..Mel please! Life or death matter! Remember, your precious Derek's life is on the line!" the desparate voice of Melanie's friend Derek, who happened to be a fasion photographer, pleaded with her. Derek was a kid from a rich family. He and Melanie hit it off and the two became good friends. Melanie yawned, she'd have to call him back again. Bending down she picked up the paper from her bag and studied the headline.  
  
"Gotham crime rate down," Melanie red aloud, studying the headline over two large graphs and a full color photo of Batman. She looked over at Card, her cat, "Well Card? Do you feel safe?" all she got was a purr and a stare that clearly said she was supposed to go pet the cat. Melanie relented and sat by the cat, gently scratching him behind the ears. The cat purred loudly and snuggled next to Melanie, "I've got to call Derek, remind me 'kay?" she yawned and fell asleep.  
  
15 Praie Avenue, Gotham City  
  
Melanie ducked into the bakery and hurried to the back. With one hand she pinned up her hair while tying the apron around her front with the other.   
  
"Right, so Walker we've got five pies--" the list went on and on as Melanie strugled to keep up. She made mistakes, plenty of them, but always managed to fix them just in time (okay there had been a few incidents where the fixing had ended in written apoliges). It was hard to learn to work and take responsibility but the feeling of accomplishment was something Melanie didn't want to lose.  
  
"Oy! Mel!" Melanie heard a voice call. She walked outside to see Derek standing there, "You didn't return my call," he said in his familiar irish lilt.  
  
"Sorry," she said, "I went home and passed out," she explained quickly. Derek sighed and looked upset.  
  
"Well--" he paused, "If you got me a cupcake I might be able to forgive you. Of course forgivness doens't happen quickly so you might want to get two cupcakes, or maybe three--" Melanie laughed and ducked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Lisa! Take two cupcakes out of my wage, I've got a very depressed guy out front," she called back.  
  
"Will do! Don't touch any of the flowered ones! They're for that party!"  
  
"I won't!" she shouted back and grabbed two different cupcakes and brought them out, placing them infront of Derek, "Forgive me?" she asked widening her eyes in a guesture that had gotten her parents to get her anything many times.   
  
"Well when you look like that, I suppose," he said taking the cupcakes. Melanie laughed and grabbed a rag to wipe down the table.  
  
"So tell me then, how is the infamous Miss Melanie Walker enjoying life as a working woman?"  
  
"Miss Melanie Walker enjoys life right now very much," Melanie said wiping the table down.  
  
"Glad to hear it, did you know the Gotham Weekly did a peice on you?" he asked off handedly.  
  
"What?!" she cried. He tossed her the paper, "I'm a reformed sinner?!" Melanie was furious. She turned and walked up to Lisa, "Lisa--" the woman held up her hand.  
  
"Go give 'em hell," she said motioning with her fist. Melanie untied her apron.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," she said and walked out.  
  
Gotham Weekly Offices, 67 Sewn Avenue  
  
"May I help you?" Melanie stared at the receptionist.  
  
"Yes, I need to speak with your Editor in Cheif," she said crossly.  
  
"Well you'll need an appointmen--"  
  
"I did not authorize this," Melanie said through gritted teeth. She was soon repeating the statment to the editor, then to the door as it was slammed in her face.  
  
"Ouch," Derek said crossing his arms. Melanie crossed her own.  
  
"I didn't want this kind of publicity--I didn't want any publicity!" she cried suddenly kicking the door angrily.  
  
"Don't worry Mel, it'll pass, it's just in the Gotham Weekly," Derek said lightly. Mel cocked her head to the side, considering it for a minuet.  
  
"I guess," she said slowly, "But it's still wrong!"  
  
"I know Mel," he said slinging an arm around her shoulders, "I know."  
  
*******************AN***********************************  
  
okay, thats the intro. More to follow. 


End file.
